Gotta Find You
by xEryChan
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the perfect couple until he went missing. One year later, he's still missing. He constantly appears to Gabriella as a spirit and begs her to find him. Will she ever find him? Co-written with Acting-Singing-Bella!
1. PROLOGUE

**TITLE:** Gotta Find You

**AUTHORS:** Erin (TheDiamondPrincess) and Alanna (Acting-Singing-Bella)

**RATING: T**

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS:** Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HSM in anyway; shape, or form and I can promise you that I'm not making anything from this story.

**SUMMARY: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the perfect couple. Everything was going great until Troy disappeared and goes missing. One year later, he's still missing and his body hasn't been recovered either. Gabriella never lost faith that he may still be alive. He constantly appears to her as a spirit and begs her to find him. Will she ever find him before its too late? Troyella!

* * *

****

PROLOGUE

It was quiet, the park was completely quiet. Not one person was in sight; not that there would be, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning and the park was devoid of human life.

For sixteen year old Troy Bolton, it seemed to be the perfect night to give his girlfriend, fifteen year old Gabriella Montez the necklace he had bought for her. He had bought a necklace that he had personalized just for her. It was heart shaped locket, with a capital T right in the middle. He looked over at girlfriend, who sat quietly next to him on a bench. _'That necklace is going to look great on her' _he thought to himself as he smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. He just adored her new haircut. He loved the way her hair curled underneath her chin. That haircut frames her face perfectly.

"You look beautiful Gabs" he told her and he picked up her hand, holding in between his own. He smiled at his girlfriend when she looked up at him and smiled at her.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said and looked at her boyfriend. She still has no idea how someone as perfect as Troy could pick her over the other thousand girls in the school, who constantly throw themselves at him. He could have any girl he wants and he picks her, not that she's complaining. She really does love but doesn't think she deserves him; he's just so perfect and too good for her.

"I love you so much Gabs" Troy said and kissed Gabriella on her cheek. She smiled, loving the feeling his lips on her cheek. At the same time, it kind of disappointed her because she had never actually shared a real kiss with Troy. The closest thing she had gotten to kiss from Troy is on her cheek and she's not complaining about that, she just wants a kiss on the lips from Troy.

"I love you too Troy" she told him and looked up at the stars.

Troy could tell that something is bothering Gabriella because she's not usually this quiet with him and it worries him. He truly loves Gabriella and he hates when something is bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked her in a worried tone as he reached out and tucked s strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing" she said, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Gabriella look at me" he ordered her "I know something is bothering you. Just tell me what ok?" he said as he ran his thumb over the back of Gabriella's hand.

"It just bothers me that we haven't shared a real kiss yet. I love you Troy, and I want to kiss you. I know I'm ready" she told Troy as she looked down at the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She looked over at him when she felt someone dry her tears with her thumb and she saw her boyfriend smiling back at her.

"I didn't know you felt that way" he told her, sadness evident in his voice.

"Normal couple would have shared a kiss after dating for a couple of months but we never have, why is that Troy?" she asked as she looked at her boyfriend right in his eyes. She really does want to know why, but she's also a little afraid to find out. She doesn't ever want to pressure Troy and make him like he has to, in case he's not actually ready. They're still young and she could understand if Troy isn't ready to kiss her by now. She doesn't want to rush him.

"I love you Gabriella, you know that better then anyone" Troy said. Why does she feel like there's a but in here somewhere? "I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know if you were up to it. I didn't want to make you feel like I rushed you, you know?" he reached over and cupped Gabriella's cheek with his hand. His other hand went around Gabriella's thin waist and held her against his body.

Gabriella managed to smile as Troy caressed her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked up at Troy and rested her forehead on his. "You felt like you didn't want to rush me, Troy?" she asked him as she looked right in his eyes and placed her hand over his, which still cupped her cheek. Troy gently lifted her face to meet his and captured her lips with his own while keeping his hand on her soft cheek. She slid her arms around Troy's neck and let him pull her closer to him. Their lips slowly parted and they looked at each other, resting their foreheads against one another's.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled at her. She's beautiful; she's perfect in every single way possible. She still managed to take his breath away every time he looked at her. "You're beautiful, Gabs" he told her as he let go of her hands and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. He gently kissed her forehead as his thumb caressed her cheeks.

"I love you so much Troy" Gabriella said as she moved into his touch. She gently rested her head on Troy's chest and looked out the playground.

"Gabs, I have something I would like to give you" she heard Troy whisper. She slowly moved her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. He gave her a 'turn around' look and she smiled as she turned around.

Troy took a deep breathe and he told himself 'it's now or never.' He took the necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck.

Gabriella gasped as she touched the necklace. She couldn't believe that Troy would have bought her something like this. She felt Troy spin her around to look him right in his eyes. Troy cupped her cheek with his hand. "Gabriella, I love you. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You mean the world to me and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You have no idea just how much you mean to me" he told her as his thumb caressed her cheek.

Tears began streaming down Gabriella's cheeks after Troy confessed his love to her. She couldn't what she just heard; she had no idea that she means that much Troy. She feels the exact way about him and she feels she's lucky to have him in her life. He mean so much to her. "I love you so much Troy, you're the best thing in my life" more tears sparked from Gabriella's eyes.

Troy moved his hand to her face and he dried her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He lifted her face and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hand remained on Gabriella's cheek and her hand slid around his neck and in his hair. They smiled at each other as their lips parted. "Wanna go to the beach?" he asked as he kissed the back of her left hand. She smiled, loving the feeling of his lips on her hand. She slowly nodded gave Troy a nod.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as they both stood and she snuggled into his side and walked down to the beach, his arms draped across her shoulder. She held her hands together as the walked down to the beach. She ran her fingers over the spot on her hand that he kissed while he wasn't looking. She felt safe with Troy here and that's all that really mattered to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm across his waist while he leaned in and kissed her hair.

She looked out at the water and listened to the comforting noises off the water once they reached the beach. She didn't even realize that Troy had moved behind her until she felt his strong arms fold around her shoulders and across her chest. She felt him rest his chin in the top of her head and she placed her hands on his arms. She felt safe on his arms and she smiled, looking out at the water.

Her life is perfect; nothing could go wrong, or so she thought.

----

Gabriella woke up the next morning to something ringing. It took her a second to realize that it was her cell phone that was ringing. She looked over at her alarm clock and was surprised to see that it's five A.M, which made her wonder. Who the hell would be calling her at five in the morning, and for what?

She sat up in her bed and reached over her nightstand to grab her phone. Troy's house number appeared on her caller id. _'Why is he calling me this early in the morning?' _she asked herself as she flipped her phone open and placed the earpiece to her ear. "Hello?" she said in a half awake, half asleep voice; something doesn't feel right about this and she can't shake the bad feeling.

"Gabriella?" she heard a low voice ask her name in a questioning tone. She did not recognize the voice on the other line at all

"Yeah," she asked in a nervous voice. What the heck is going on here? "Who's this?" a wave of panic came over her. She doesn't understand why an unknown person would be calling her from Troy's house number.

"It's Jack Bolton, Troy's father." That woke Gabriella right up, why would Troy's father be calling her? She reached over and turned her light on.

"Oh hi, Coach Bolton. What's up?" she asked. What does he want, is Troy alright?

"Can I talk to Troy, please?" the father asked, which sent Gabriella's mind into overdrive. Why would he be thinking that Troy is with her, he walked her home last night and left to go home as well. Something really doesn't feel right and she can't shake the feeling

"Um, Coach? I don't understand, what do you mean?" she asked in a timid voice

"It's perfectly simple, Gabriella," he snapped, which really concerned her. Troy's father never loses his patience with him. "Troy has a big test today is physics and he said that he could come home and study tonight after practice with the guys! For him not to call is unlike him and damned irresponsible! Please Gabriella, put him on the phone, right now?!" he yelled at her.

"Troy's not here, coach" she said. "He dropped me off at home and then left" she looked over at a picture of her and Troy from the recent school dance. Troy sat down on a chair and she stood behind him, her arms casually draped around his chest.

"Oh I see," he said, his voice sounded full of guilt. She just assumed that it was because he snapped with her before. "I'm sorry I bothered you Gabriella"

"Wait, Troy-" she said before the father cut her off.

"Troy never came home last night and he's not answering his phone. I just assumed that he was staying at your place for the night," now, he's panicked. "Troy seemed fine before he left last night Gabriella, didn't he?" He questioned again.

"Yeah, he seemed fine. He said he was going to home and get some sleep, that's about it" she told him. "I'm sure he'll show up at school tomorrow Coach" she said. She desperately hopes he does too. This is really starting to freak her out now, please someone tell her that Troy is fine.

"Ok, thanks Gabriella" she looked at her ceiling. "See you at school" he said and hung up the phone before Gabriella could say bye.

Gabriella closed her phone and looked at the ceiling in her room. Where is Troy, what happened to him? Why didn't he come home? All these kinds of questions kept running through her head as she found herself worrying about Troy. It's not like him to come home, or not to answer his phone. He always charges his phone and he always has it on him. She picked up her phone and frantically dialed Troy's number, panicking as she found that his phone went straight to his voicemail.

Everything will be fine, as long as she kept telling herself that.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think of the prologue of the new, improved version of The Road? I hope you liked it better then the original. This time, it will not be a crossover with Cold Case; I found that it was too difficult to write that way. I'm just going to have Gabriella searching for him and have him haunt her dream, that's it. Please read and review, let me think this version is better then the original. The prologue is for my good friend Samie, who tried to help me with the ideas for the original version of this story so this whole story is for her. Thanks Samie, you're the best.

Just remember that no reviews not only results in a very upset Erin but it also results in no updates for this story. If you like it, I suggest you review it. I hope you all enjoyed it; any kind of reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks guys, you're the best. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have stopped writing a long time ago. Love ya all, a lot,

xoxo  
Erin


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**TITLE: **Gotta Find You

**AUTHORS: **Erin (TheDiamondPrincess) and Alanna (Acting-Singing-Bella)

**RATING: **T

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: **Troyella and the usual pairings from the movies

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't own HSM in anyway, shape, or form and we are not making anything from this story.

**SUMMARY: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the perfect couple. Everything was going great until Troy disappeared and goes missing. One year later, he's still missing and his body hasn't been recovered either. Gabriella never lost faith that he may still be alive. He constantly appears to her as a spirit and begs her to find him. Will she ever find him before its too late? Troyella!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_It was a quiet, beautiful and a very peaceful night. It seemed perfect. The stars are shinning and the waves of the ocean are very comforting. Gabriella found herself standing on the beach while staring out at the waves. 'How did I get here?' she asked herself while looking up at the stars and a smile appeared on her face. _

_All of a sudden, she felt two strong arms wrap her from behind and a chin rest on her shoulder. She sighed, contently as she immediately recognized who they belonged to; her boyfriend Troy. _

"_Troy?" she asked in a low whisper as she placed her hands on his arms. She went back to looking at the stars._

"_I'm back, Gabriella," she heard his voice and she felt the grip retract, "You don't ever have to worry about losing me again. I'm here to stay." he turned her around and she could see his baby blue eyes staring back into her chocolate brown orbs. _

"_I've missed you so much Troy." she said as she gently traced the baby hairs that ran along the back of his neck with her thumb. She placed a hand on the back of his neck while his arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. She smiled and rested both of her hands on his shoulders while his free hand went to her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. _

"_I've missed you too Gabriella," he told her while his thumb caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his hand on her face; it made her feel special. She's beyond lucky to have him in her life. Ho doesn't just care for her…he truly loves her._

_Troy slowly lifted her face and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He kept his hand on her cheek while his other arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her arms slid around his neck. As their lips parted, they looked in each other's lives and smiled. He rested his forehead on hers. _

"_I'm so happy you're back Troy, I love you so much." she sighed contently as she placed her hand over his, which still cupped her cheek. _

"_I love you too Gabriella. Nothing can keep us apart from now on." Troy said and he lovingly kissed her temple. He took both of her hands in his own and looked right in her eyes. She's so beautiful, he couldn't have asked for a more perfect girlfriend._

"_Promise me that Troy. I was so lost without you, promise me you will never leave me again." she pleaded with him. She doesn't know what she would ever do if she lost Troy again. He's her whole world and she would end up going crazy if she ever lost him again. Right now, she's just so happy that he's here and he's alive, she will never ever let him go again. _

"_I promise" he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She managed to smile as she turned around and looked out at the waves of the ocean. She felt Troy's strong arms wrap around her from behind. She sighed contently and laid her head back on Troy's shoulder, kissing Troy's jawbone. She placed her hands on his arms and went back to looking at the stars._

"_Troy?" she asked in a questioning tone as she looked right up at him._

"_Gabriella come on sweetie, wake up." _

--

Gabriella immediately jolted awake and she looked at her mother, who was shaking her awake. "Where am I?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had the dream again. Her mother will probably think she's driving herself crazy over a guy, who is never coming back. She knows different though, Troy is still alive and one or another, she will find him.

"You're home." Gina said as she turned around. "Get ready for school." she ordered her and left the room. She got up out of her bed.

After she got dressed, she went downstairs and took a seat across from her mother. "Gabriella, what's gotten into you this morning? You're acting really strange, even for you?" Gina asked as she watched her daughter poor some frosted flakes into a bowl. She watched as Gabriella picked her head up and looked at her. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" she asked as she saw Gabriella nod. She shook her head and went back to reading the paper.

"Mom, please say something. " Gabriella groaned as she sat at her table with her mother. Gina wouldn't even make eye contact with her. She can tell that Gina isn't exactly happy with her.

Gina looked up at her for the first time. "What do you want me to say Gabriella?" She asked her daughter. "I think you're going overboard with this." She took a sip of her coffee as she looked down at the newspaper in front of her.

Gabriella slammed her fists down on the table in anger. Her mother doesn't understand; nobody does. She knows Troy is still alive, she can feel it in her heart and she needs to show everyone that. "No, I'm not mom!" she argued. "Troy is still alive, you don't understand!" She continued to eat her breakfast.

Moments went by before Gina finally spoke. "You need to face the fact that Troy is gone," Gabriella looked down at the table as her mother spoke; no one understands what she is feeling. "He's not coming back Gabriella and you need to face that." Everyone always think she's crazy but no one knows what love is, she does. She's in love with Troy and she'll do whatever she has to do to find him. That is a promise and everyone who knows her knows that she keeps her promises.

"You're wrong," she looked up at a picture of her and Troy. "Troy's still alive and I will find him, I know he is," tears began to well up in her eyes. "I feel he is" she argued as her tears made her way down her cheeks. She saw Gina shake her head. Why doesn't anyone understand? She's not crazy. Troy is alive, she can feel it.

"This has to stop," Gina looked at her daughter. "Troy's dead, he's not coming back. You need to move on with your life. He wouldn't want this." More tears came to Gabriella's eyes. How does her mother know what Troy would want or not, Troy would want her to find him and that's what she's going to do. Why can't anyone understand what she feels?

"Mom, I'm not going argue with you over this," Gabriella said as she grabbed her bag and stood. "Chad will be here any second to take me to school, I got to go." she shook her head as she walked away from her table. Gina thinks she's driving herself crazy over this. Well, she's not. When she brings Troy home, then we'll see who's right.

**(A/N: This is Acting-Singing-Bella)**

Gabriella bolted out the door and stood waiting for Chad on the porch, expecting him to show. But then she felt her phone vibrate. She just got a text message from Chad saying that his car broke down and he was going to be running late. Perfect; Gabriella would have to walk to school. With a heavy sigh, Gabriella began to walk down the street and to her school. As Gabriella was walking, she saw a local park. She and Troy used to go to this park whenever they wanted to be alone. Gabriella checked her watch and saw that she still had twenty minutes to spare. She waltzed into the park and she sat on a nearby bench.

She sighed sadly to herself as she thought of Troy. She needed him; more than anything.

"Where are you Troy?" Gabriella whispered to herself as she looked up at the sky. She knew that he was alive. She just knew it; but she needed to prove it somehow. She needed to have evidence.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice whispered into her ear, causing Gabriella to jump with fright. She turned to see who it was and she nearly screamed when she saw who it was. It was Troy; her Troy. His face was bruised and bloody and he appeared to be very emaciated. He lost a lot of weight. He looked tired and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. But he was still the beautiful Troy that she fell in love with.

"Troy…is…is that you?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. She was simply losing her mind; he wasn't there. He couldn't be. Troy nodded his head as he lifted a hand and ran it through Gabriella's raven hair.

"It's me…Gabriella…you've got to help me." Troy pleaded. Gabriella nodded her head with fear and concern in her eyes. She had never seen Troy like this. She had never seen him so…afraid. Troy Bolton is afraid of nothing. This isn't like him at all. Something is wrong.

"Troy what happened? Please tell me what happened. I've been so scared Troy! No one believed me when I said you were alive! Who hurt you Troy? Tell me who did this to you so I can call the cops!" Gabriella pleaded as she gingerly placed a hand on Troy's face, delicately tracing the large black bruise on his eye. Troy shook his head as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it with as much strength he could.

"I can't tell you Gabriella! He's going to kill me and you. He has seen you Gabriella and he will get you." Troy warned, his voice and hands trembling.

"Troy, you're scaring me. Where were you being kept?" Gabriella asked, fearful to know the answer. Troy shook his head again as he cupped Gabriella's cheek into his hand and he stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella, listen to me because this is important. Tomorrow night, you are going to get in your car and you are going to drive as far away from here as you can." Troy told Gabriella as he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Where am I supposed to go? Do I have to go it all alone? What's going to happen, Troy?" Gabriella asked, feeling her heart quicken with nervousness. Troy didn't say anything for several moments; he only stared into her eyes. With a heavy sigh, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll appear again with the sign. You have to trust me Gabriella." Troy told her, his lips gently brushing across her forehead. Gabriella soon found tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a feeling that she was going to have to say goodbye to Troy and she wasn't ready to. She clutched onto his bloodied shirt, refusing to let go of him.

"Troy please…you have to tell me what's going on. You can't leave me again Troy. You have to stay with me. I'll die without you." Gabriella sobbed, trying to keep herself from shaking. She didn't want Troy to see her like this; it wasn't fair for him to worry about her when he was fighting for his life. Troy gently hushed her as he stroked both her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He was going to give her strength.

"Gabriella, you are a strong woman. You are going to get through this. I just need you to trust me. I need you to listen to what I tell you so that I can come back to you. You have to trust me Gabriella. You're my only hope." Troy told her. Gabriella allowed a few traitor tears to fall from her eyes, which Troy wiped away with his thumb. Knowing that Troy had so much faith in her made Gabriella realize why she loved Troy so much.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered to Troy. Troy didn't reply; he quickly moved in and captured Gabriella's lips into a kiss. Their lips gently brushed against one another, both needing to taste one another, so they would never forget it. Gabriella's eyes remained closed as she felt Troy slowly pull away from her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was alone in the park. Troy was gone, he was gone; she couldn't even say goodbye. She looked around the park to see if anyone had been there but she had no luck.

With a defeated sigh, Gabriella slowly left the park and absentmindedly walked to school. She had to drive somewhere tomorrow night and wait for Troy's sign. Should she tell anyone? Of course she shouldn't tell anyone. They would all say she was crazy and that she needed to seek help. She would keep it to herself. She was capable of handling it all on her own. As she entered the school, she couldn't help but think to herself…was her encounter with Troy real or was it all a figment of her imagination?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter of Gotta Find You. I had named this story The Road before but I decided to change the title to Gotta Find You. I think this title fit's the story more then The Road did, don't you agree? Moving on, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you love it or hate it? Just let me know in a review. Please read and review, guys. I've (Erin) had a rough week, I've been sick with the flu for three days already and reviews would make me feel better, so please make me happy and review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

xoxo Erin and Alanna!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**TITLE: **Gotta Find You

**AUTHORS: **Erin (TheDiamondPrincess) and Alanna (Acting-Singing-Bella)

**RATING: **T

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: **Troyella and the usual pairings from the movies

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't own HSM in anyway; shape, or form and we are not making anything from this story.

**SUMMARY: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the perfect couple. Everything was going great until Troy disappeared and goes missing. One year later, he's still missing and his body hasn't been recovered either. Gabriella never lost faith that he may still be alive. He constantly appears to her as a spirit and begs her to find him. Will she ever find him before its too late? Troyella!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The time was ten thirty by the time Gabriella's mother had gone to bed. Gabriella had pretended to go to bed at nine thirty so her mother wouldn't be suspicious of her. Gabriella slipped into her dark blue jeans, her white shirt and she got into her white flats. She threw on her black sweater on top of her tank top and she sighed heavily as she tip-toed out of her bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs. There were a few times that the stairs made a creaking sound, but Gabriella's mother did not wake up. When Gabriella finally got down the stairs, she grabbed the keys to her '67 Chevrolet Impala and she swiftly got out the door.

Gabriella got herself into the car and she did up her seatbelt and put the key in ignition and she slowly pulled out of the driveway and she aimlessly drove down the street. Troy never told her where to drive to; he just told her to drive until she got a sign from him. But how would she know? What was going to happen? These questions ran through Gabriella's head as she aimlessly drove throughout the neighborhood. Gabriella was cautious not to run through any red lights or stop signs, but she knew she had more important things to think about.

Suddenly, quicker than Gabriella expected, the radio turned on. The music was blasting through Gabriella's ears as she struggled to turn the radio off without crashing. But the radio would not budge; it still played. Gabriella pulled the car up at the side of an empty road and she fumbled with the switches. But then it suddenly turned off. Gabriella stared at it in surprise and confusion. What the hell was going on? Gabriella then looked up and nearly screamed when she saw who was in the passenger seat. It was Troy; her Troy. He had more bruises on his body and a fresh stream of blood was falling from the side of his head. These were fresh wounds. Someone had hurt him again.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked in a feeble and frightened voice. Troy stared out the window in disarray but then he slowly tilted his head and looked into Gabriella's brown eyes. He didn't say anything for several minutes; he just kept blinking his eyes.

"Gabriella…you have to find me now." Troy told her, his voice wearing out on him. Gabriella nodded her head vigorously, unsure of what else she should do.

"You know I will Troy. But where are you? What do I have to do?" Gabriella pleaded as a million questions ran through her head. Troy turned fully towards her, grunting in pain as he did so. He placed a hand on top of Gabriella's. They felt warm.

"You are going to go back home. And you are going to wait for Chad. I'm going to appear to Chad and tell him to go and get you. And then you and Chad are going to drive to Tennessee and I will continue to appear to you and Chad as much as I can. But you have to promise me that you're going to be careful. The man who has me will hurt you Gabriella. He's seen you. He knows what you look like. And he wants to hurt you." Troy warned Gabriella as his voice trembled.

"How the hell does he know who I am?! Who is he?" Gabriella demanded as she started shaking. Whoever had Troy was obviously going to hurt her. Troy moved in closer to her so he was just a breath away from her.

"He had been stalking me for months. I didn't even realize it. He watched me when I would go to school. He watched us when we would go on dates. He would watch us as you and I had sex in my house. And he just attacked me that night at the party." Troy solemnly said, his eyes growing sad.

"When did he attack you at the party? I was there." Gabriella stated. Troy stared at her with no emotion in his sapphire eyes. Maintaining his empty gaze, he lifted a hand and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"He attacked me when I left…because I saw you and Chad making love." Troy said with no emotion in his voice. Gabriella's heart stopped beating. She nearly forgot about that. She and Chad had both gotten drunk that night and they had slept together without even realizing what they were doing. Gabriella had hoped that Troy would never find out and that she could just move on.

"Troy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Gabriella apologized.

"But you did." Troy answered sadly. A sudden terrifying thought had then occurred to Gabriella which sent the tears from her eyes.

"Is it my fault that you got kidnapped? Is it because of me that you left and got abducted by this person? Are you blaming me for this?" Gabriella asked as her body began to shake and the tears began to drench her cheeks. Troy's eyes softened as he shook his head and wiped away Gabriella's tears with his thumbs.

"I'm not blaming you. I wasn't even really mad at you. But you have to be careful because my kidnapper knows everything about you and he will use that to his advantage. You have to go back home and wait for Chad. And then you are to leave as soon as possible. Is that understood?" Troy asked as he stroked Gabriella's cheek.

"Yeah…I'll do it." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes for a brief second. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was, once again, alone. Troy was gone again. With a sigh and a racing heart, Gabriella started the car back up again and she swiftly drove back home, waiting for Chad to come to her home.

---

**(A/N: This is me!)**

Chad sat all alone in his room as he thought about the events of the day. It's so predictable that his car breaks down while he has to do something very important. He hates his car with a passion, its piece of shit and it has given him nothing but problems ever since he got the car from his grandfather. His spoiled older brother gets a brand new car from their parents and he gets the piece of shit; it's ridiculous. What he feels bad about is that he made Taylor and Gabriella walk to school, he was supposed to pick them up and instead, his car decides it wants to start with him this morning and he couldn't even pick them up. He really can't wait for the day he gets a new car.

As he sat in his room all alone, he sighed sadly, as he thought about Troy. He made the biggest mistake he ever could make and lost his best friend as a result. He was such an idiot and he didn't think of anyone but himself. He never realized just how much he hurt Troy until Troy was gone. Now, he wishes he could go back in time and change what happened.

---

"_Troy, stop!" Chad yelled as he chased after Troy, who angrily stormed down the hallway. "Please Troy, just hear me out!" Chad really screwed up this time, big time; he made the biggest mistake of his life and lost his best friend as a result. He's such an idiot; how could he do something like this? He has to do something to make sure Troy realizes how sorry he is. He grabbed Troy's arm and turned him around. He could see Troy giving him the nastiest look he could manage and it freaked him out. He's never seen Troy so mad._

"_Chad let go of me!" Troy yelled as he attempted to pull his arm out of Chad's grasp but failed miserably. Chad had an extremely tight grip on his arm and he found it hard to get away from him. Chad pushed him up against the locker. _

"_No Troy, you need to hear me out first!" Chad yelled and looked at Troy, who had anger written all over his face, and closed his eyes. Troy is so mad and that's all because of him._

"_What could possibly have to say Chad?" Troy yelled at Chad as he tried harder to pull his arm out of Chad's grasp. "You really think sorry is going to cut it?!" Troy kneed Chad as hard as he could in his stomach. Chad groaned and held his stomach. Troy angrily punched him in the face. _

"_Troy, please, just listen to me!" Chad pleaded, which made Troy stop dead in his tracks. He looked at Troy, who turned around and folded his arms across his chest. How is he going to start this apology off?_

"_What, Chad? You have my full attention," Troy said as he stared at Chad. Anger waved through as he waited to hear Chad's excuse. _

"_I'm sorry, Troy. I was an idiot, I never should have done what I did at that party and I'm sorry. I was drunk and I made a huge mistake that night. Please forgive me, Troy," Chad said, begging for Troy's forgiveness. Should Troy forgive him though? Chad almost does sound convincing._

"_Why should I forgive you Chad?" Troy asked as he looked at Chad. "You knew what you're doing; you could have stopped at anytime. But you didn't. Why should I believe a word out of your mouth?" Troy asked. Chad put his head down and shook his head slightly. Troy's right; he knew what he was doing, he could have stopped at anytime but he didn't. Troy's right and he does not deserve Troy's forgiveness. He's an idiot. _

"_Just as I thought," he snapped himself out of his thoughts when he heard Troy say that. He looked up at Troy and saw Troy walking away from him. _

"_It was all Gabriella!" he yelled. This is all Gabriella's fault. She made the first move; she came onto him. She kissed him first. It is all her fault that he lost both his best friend and his girlfriend in one day. He is going to make sure that she pays for this, personally. _

"_It wasn't all Gabriella, Chad!" Troy yelled at Chad before he turned on his heel and walked out of the school while Chad watched. What Troy said to him is really getting to him; it was not all Gabriella. Chad was just looking for someone to blame and he put all the blame on Gabriella. Troy's right, it was not all Gabriella. He is just as guilty as she is. He closed his eyes and shook his head harshly as he walked out of the school also. _

_---_

Chad put his head down and shook his head. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. "I'm so sorry Troy." Chad managed to say and covered his face with his hands. "I was such an idiot and I'm sorry this ever happened. I only wish that you would know how much I regret what happened. Please Troy, forgive me?" he begged as he looked up at the sky. Yeah right, as if Troy is going to be able to hear him. Troy is nowhere around. Troy would probably never want to talk to him anyways so it's not like it matters.

"Chad?" he heard a familiar voice question him. He picked his head up and his jaw dropped. That was Troy's voice but how is that possible? Troy's been missing for a year now. How could he even be here? He turned around and looked behind him. Troy was standing right there. His jaw dropped.

"Troy…what…. how?" he stammered out in disbelief. He closed his eyes, thinking that he might be imaging this. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Troy standing right before him. "How is this possible, you're really not there. This is all in my imagination."

"Chad, I'm here because I have something important to tell you. I need you to help Gabriella find me. I'm still alive but I won't be for that much longer. The guy who has me is hurting me and it's only a matter of time before he kills me." Troy said as tears started to well up in his eyes. Chad just stared at Troy in shock. Troy's so scared, which really surprised him. The Troy he knew wasn't scared of anything but this Troy is scared to death. But he has t do something, he can't let his best friend down again. He did that once before and that was the biggest mistake he ever made. He'll find Troy, one way or another, he will find Troy. Troy needs him, for the first time in their lives, Troy is counting on him. He can't let him down again.

"Where are you, Troy? Where are you being held?" Chad asked as he looked at Troy. There's no way to describe how Troy looks. It's absolutely horrendous. He's known Troy since they were in preschool and he felt he couldn't recognize him anymore.

"I can't tell you that, he knows who you are Chad. He'll hurt you . You have to be really careful" Troy stated sadly. He looked up at Chad as some tears made their way down his cheeks.

"What am I supposed to do? I'll do anything, I'm not going to let you down Troy. I promise." Chad said. He's desperate. If saving Troy is his way of redeeming himself to Troy, he'll do it. Troy needs him, he can't let him down again.

"You're going to go to Gabriella's house and pick her up. After, you're going to drive to Tennessee. I'm warning you Chad, be extremely careful. This guy knows who you are and he will hurt you" Troy put his head down as more tears came down his cheeks.

Chad just stared at Troy for a minute in complete silence. "Who is this guy and how does he know me?! I swear I will make him pay for what he did to you! "Chad yelled. He means that too. No one hurts his best friend and gets away with it. This guy is slowly killing Troy and if he doesn't hurry up, Troy will die. This guy deserves everything that Chad will give him.

"I can't tell you that. I just need you to trust me on this. I'm counting on you Chad" Troy said. Chad blinked quickly. When he opened up his eyes, Troy was gone. He stared blankly at the wall as he thought of what he had to do. He had to pick Gabriella up and drive to Tennessee, why? Is that where Troy is being held? This is just plain weird. Troy is counting on him though. He can't let him down. He grabbed his keys to his 96' Toyota Corolla and quietly tip toed out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, guys. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Just let me know. If you have any ideas you would like to see in this story, just let me know. I will gladly consider them. I've been having problems writing the next chapter of High School Nightmare so if you guys have any ideas on what you want to see in the second to last chapter of that, please let me know. I really don't know what to write. I already have the final chapter planned out. Please, just give me some help. I really could use it. Review please, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

xoxo Erin and Alanna!


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**TITLE: **Gotta Find You

**AUTHORS: **Erin (TheDiamondPrincess) and Alanna (Acting-Singing-Bella_

**RATING/GENRE: **T/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**FEEDBACK: **Come on, you already know how we both feel about feedback. I shouldn't have to say anything

**DISCLAIMER: **We both do NOT own High School Musical in anyway, shape, or form. And no, we're not making anything from this story. I can promise you that

**FANDOM/PAIRING: **High School Musical/Troyella. Troyella is the only High School Musical I will write about

**SUMMARY: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the perfect couple. Everything was going great until Troy disappeared and goes missing. One year later, he's still missing and his body hasn't been recovered either. Gabriella never lost faith that he may still be alive. He constantly appears to her as a spirit and begs her to find him. Will she ever find him before its too late? Troyella!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Gabriella looked out the window in Chad's car as Chad drove to Tennessee. She couldn't help but wonder if this is real. Is going to Tennessee really going to help her and Chad find Troy? That's always going to be in her mind and she has a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong. She just can't let it go but at the same time, she just wants to get Troy back. That's all she cares about; her life means nothing without him. She really needs him. Why did this have to happen? Why did Troy have to be taken away from her? She will find him though. She promised him she would find him and she keeps her promises. It doesn't matter to her if she lost her life, trying to save Troy. The only thing that matters to her is Troy finally being safe.

Chad looked over at Gabriella and he could see how nervous she looked. He had the exact same things on his mind. How can they really know if going to Tennessee will help them find Troy? Why in the world would Troy be in Tennessee? All these things kept running through Chad's head while he drove. For all he knows, Troy could already be dead. He just can't seem to help but wonder. But, he sure just can't not try. He's got to save Troy somehow. He owes it to Troy after everything he did. He can't let Troy down again, especially after what he and Gabriella did the night Troy disappeared. It just wouldn't be right.

"Hey, Chad," Gabriella spoke up, breaking the silence between her and Chad, "is it really a good to leave without telling our parents where we're going to?"

Chad looked over at Gabriella. "They wouldn't understand what we're doing. Troy's in danger, we have to get to him."

Gabriella understood what Chad was saying but how does Chad know that Troy is in danger? _'Did Troy visit him also and beg him to help me find Troy?_' Gabriella asked herself. She wants to ask Chad how he knows about what's going on but she's afraid to. What would she say to him? Chad, how did you know Troy is in danger? Did Troy visit you too? Yeah, that wouldn't work.

"I know what you're thinking, Gabs," Chad snapped Gabriella out of her thoughts. "you're probably thinking wondering how I know Troy's in danger, right?"

Gabriella looked over at Chad and nodded as she leaned over to turn the radio off. "Well, this is going to sound crazy, but Troy visited me and begged me to find him. You have to believe me, Gabriella. I know I sound crazy but you have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Chad. Troy's been visiting me too and begging me to find him." Gabriella replied and she sounded on the verge of tears. "We need to find him, Chad, I can't lose him."

"We will, Gabriella," Chad reassured Gabriella. "we will. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Gabriella turned to look out the window while Chad continued to drive. _'It's quiet,' _Gabriella thought to herself, _'a little too quiet. I hate it when thing get so quiet.' _Gabriella looked over at Chad. "Chad, do you really think we'll find him? Do you really think he's in Tennessee?"

Chad looked over at Gabriella. "I don't know, Gabs," Chad replied as he looked ahead at the road in front of him, "but we can't just not look. He wouldn't have told us both to go to Tennessee if he wasn't there. We have to look. He's counting on us."

"You're right, Chad," both Gabriella and Chad heard. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy sitting in the backseat of Chad's car. He had more cuts and bruises on his body and they're definitely fresh. Troy's still getting hurt; they need to get to him before this man kills him.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, in a low voice. She almost couldn't hear her own voice. Troy stared out the window while a tear made its way down his cheek. Gabriella wanted to climb over the seat and wrap her arms around him and whisper comforting things to him but she couldn't while Chad was driving. She just couldn't stand to see Troy is so much pain.

"Chad, Gabriella, you have to hurry," Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, "you see, he's planning to move me tonight. I need you guys to hurry, please."

Chad couldn't take anymore of this. He knows he has to get to Troy and quick but Tennessee is still a couple of hours away. He doesn't want to speed up and risk getting pulled over. The last thing he needs is a ticket. "Troy, I'm going as fast as I can. We'll be there soon, just don't go anywhere."

Troy's eyes widened at Chad's remark. _'Where does he think I might go exactly?' _he looked out the window and turned back to Gabriella and Chad. "Where are you Troy? Where is this man holding you?" Gabriella's voice snapped Troy out of his thoughts. He looked at Gabriella. How is he going to tell her where he without Colin getting his dirty hands on them? He can't let Colin hurt them

"I'm in this small town called Auburntown." Troy replied, more tears came to his eyes and down his cheeks. "Its right off route 145 and it's in Cannon County."

"We'll be there before you Troy," Gabriella replied, "just hang on tight."

Troy looked over at Gabriella. "You guys have to be very careful. This is one dangerous man we're talking about and he will kill the both of you if he has to. Be very careful, I'm count-" Troy started off before he stopped abruptly and began to scream in pain.

Gabriella helplessly looked at Troy while he screamed in pain. Now, she's one hundred percent sure that they have to get to Troy and quick too. "Troy, what's wrong?" she finally managed to get out, in a very desperate voice. She began to cry hysterically at the sight of her beloved Troy in pain. "What's he doing to you?!"

"Hurry, guys!" Troy managed to yell as he closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. "Hurry," was the last thing Troy yelled before he disappeared.

Gabriella and Chad both looked at each other. It seems they're both thinking the same thing. They have to get to Auburntown before it's too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: This is Acting-Singing-Bella)**

Troy found tears falling from his eyes as he was trapped in the darkness once more. Home didn't exist to him anymore; the only home he had been in was in a secret room in a wall. The only light he would see was when the man who had kidnapped him would come to feed him once a day or he would come and beat him. Troy was certain that he was going to die soon, but he was still fighting for his life. A part of him wanted to be dead; he wouldn't have to feel the pain he felt. But he wanted to stay alive so he could hold Gabriella once more time. He wanted to tell Chad he forgave him. He wanted to live.

Troy couldn't hide his racking sobs when the door in the wall opened. The time was twelve midnight; why was he coming in for Troy now? Troy could see his face. The man's name was Colin Hickman. He was about fifty-five years old and had gray hair and frown lines all over his face. Troy had learned why Colin kidnapped him. Colin had a wife and son and lived a charmed life. But then his wife died when his son was five and his son soon became the only person he counted on always being there. But then when Colin's son was seventeen, he died in a hit and run accident.

What does this have to do with Troy? Colin's son looked like Troy.

Colin had been in Albuquerque on business and he saw Troy and he began to stalk him. He wanted to kidnap Troy because he wanted to feel like his son was home again. He was tired of being alone. But he kept Troy in the wall so he would never leave him and he abused him so Troy would be too weak to attempt to escape his home. He had also seen Gabriella a number of times and he swore that if he ever found her looking for Troy…he was going to kill her. He has used that threat against Troy several times.

"Hello son…how about we go on a trip?" Colin asked with an evil cackle. As he took a step toward Troy, Troy scrambled on the floor and pulled himself up against the wall, his incessant sobs unable to control itself.

"No…no, no…please don't hurt me." Troy pleaded as his tears got mixed in with the fresh blood that was dripping down his cheek. Colin stood over Troy and just stared at him. Finally he crouched down and he punched Troy Square in the face. Troy yelped in pain and allowed more tears to fall from his eyes. Colin then grabbed Troy by the neck and he lifted him from the floor so that Troy could look right into his eyes.

"We are going to do things my way boy…there are no questions about it. You're lucky I've kept you alive for this long…I would've killed you the first time you cried like a little boy. But if you are going to keep playing games like this with me, then there is someone who is going to pay much worse than you. That sweet little Gabriella Montez. Remember her? Remember I told you that I was going to find her and I was going to peel the flesh from her bones? Maybe I should just go and kidnap her right now so I can show you what real pain is." Colin hissed into Troy's face.

"If you lay…one finger on her…I'm going to tear you apart." Troy managed to say above a whisper. Colin chuckled once more and he threw Troy over his shoulder.

"As weak as you are right now son…I'd like to see you try. Now how about we just go before I decide to make you pay for it." Colin said as he carried Troy outside his small house and towards his car. This was the first time in almost months that Troy had been outside and the air overwhelmed Troy. Colin opened the trunk of his car and he dumped Troy into it. Troy looked at his surrounding in a panic before he looked back at Colin.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Troy demanded in a flustered voice. Colin stared at him and he shook his head.

"I'll tell you once we get there son. Sit tight." Colin said before he shut the trunk. Moments later, Troy felt the car moving.

With a nervous heart beating harshly against his chest, Troy's weak hand managed to go into the bloodied pocket of his jeans and he pulled out his wallet. In his wallet, he had a photo of him and Gabriella. It was his favorite photo of the two of them. It was a picture of the two of them at semiformal. She was beautiful in her black dress and he thought he looked dashing in his tuxedo. He had both his arms around her stomach and her back was pressed tight against his back and they both had big smiles on their faces. They looked happy…they looked happy and in love.

"I'm coming back Gabriella…I promise. I won't die on you…not until you're in my arms. I promise Gabby…I promise." Troy lovingly promised as he brought the picture to his lips and he gently kissed it. Shoving the wallet back into his pocket, his eyes soon grew heavy and he found himself going into unconsciousness.

He promised that he would gain his strength back. He would…no matter what it took. He had to be there for Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. There's the third chapter of Gotta Find You. Sorry it took so long for me to update but like I said in Right Here, I was in Boston on Tuesday and Wednesday. Plus, my mother going in the hospital didn't exactly help. Besides, two days before I'm supposed to go to Boston and guess what I wind up catching, a cold. That's not fair, not one bit. I had a good time in Boston and Fenway park is such a nice stadium, regardless of how much I hate the Boston Red Sox (aka Boston Red Necks. god, I really hate them)

please check out my other story, Right Here, which I've been co-writing with my good friend Samie (aka SLE) I've become quite fond of that story also. I would really appreciate it if you would. Thanks in advance guys. Review this chapter, please, and let me know what you thought. I hope you guys enjoyed.

xoxo  
Erin and Alanna


End file.
